


Drunk and Sorry

by angelofthenightposts



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthenightposts/pseuds/angelofthenightposts
Summary: It was hard to be a girlfriend of a famous actor’s, all this busy and intense life, fame. When you left the door that day, you didn’t think of Chris you left behind. Well, would alcohol be able to make you come to your senses?





	Drunk and Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, love you all! Also you can find me on Tumblr, username: @angelofthenightposts.

The night started casual, you were looking for something to watch on TV at home when you friends surprised you and they did their best to bustle you off. Two of them started looking for clothes and your makeup bag in your bedroom while the other one dragged you into the bathroom. Deep down, you knew that you needed to have fun, too. Maybe that was why you didn’t object to the fancy makeup, you just watched the beauty of the reflection in the mirror. You could smile for the first time in days when you all were heading the Taxi waiting outside.

When you kept ignoring that you were drinking like a fish, you were more relaxed, you even started to shake your hips to the rhythm of your music, and to be honest, the dance wasn’t something you were good at. But at that moment you wanted to have fun without worrying about anyone around you for one night, you wanted to live freely instead of thinking about what was boring you to death for days. A few of the guys around were interested in you, and you needed to be liked by someone. While chatting with the two boys you invited to your table, you reached to the glass on the table and chugged down. You felt that the strong booze burning your throat, before shutting your eyes and leaning against the first body near you. Jack, who had eyes on you since you entered, smiled and winked at his friend as he put his arms around your waist to support you; he was enjoying the unfairness of his friends about not being able to take a beautiful woman like you home tonight, and after looking at the empty glass, he bowed his head and approached you so you could hear better.

“Maybe you should take it easy, how many of these have you drink?” Even though you found his worry sweet, you shrugged your shoulders and grinned at him. You turned your eyes away when he sent you a dangerous grin that mostly would soak other women’s panties. You just felt like you couldn’t breathe, the joy in you suddenly left you and everything started to come on top of you. You tried to cool yourself with your hand after pushing your damp hair back from your forehead. The alcohol had your blood up, your body tingling; the strong and stinky smells turned your stomach. When you told your friend who realized the change in you that you needed to take fresh air, Jack decided to go with you. After you put your hand on the hard chest beneath his black shirt, you shook your head. You’d be back right away, and there was no need for Jack to disturb his fun.

You threw yourself out through the big door of the nightclub, leaned against the wall, already feeling better. Your lungs were filling with fresh air; you wondered what time it was, even the crowded streets were quiet now. After you take a step to a group of smokers, one of them immediately realized you. When you said you just wanted to know the time, a woman of the same age as you told you it was almost three in the morning. After thanking her you turned back and something distracted you. You had no idea why you couldn’t notice the billboard that covers the whole city before, but you couldn’t turn your head from it anymore. Chris Evans was looking at you with his usual greatness. You remembered he had mentioned a commercial shooting a few weeks ago; Chris had appeared before the cameras for a clothing brand, and each piece of his clothes gave its all to show his muscles. But the thing that ravishing you wasn’t his body; you know very well all the other women would stare at the billboard slobberingly. Your focus was on the face you knew every detail. You looked at the smile that reveals his pearly teeth, the beards that your fingers had stuck for hours and the eyes you missed to look at. When every memory you’d been trying to forget all night came back, you painfully shut your eyes. Did you lose your heart to him, why would you want the hardest for you when there were billions of men in the world?

“Y/N, we are waiting for you inside, come on!” When your friend realized that you had disappeared for minutes, she began to look for you, afraid of you blacking out on somewhere. She followed your gaze to understand what you were so focused on so you couldn’t hear her. “Come on, honey, let him go now.”

“I cannot.” When she realized you didn’t take a step with her, she lifted her eyebrows and looked at you. “Ellie, I have to go. I have to go and say I’m sorry for everything. It was all a mistake. ” As you turned around and walked towards the taxi cab at the corner, you didn’t care if your friend shouted after you. You were going to go tell him that he had no right to show his face. You were going to ask him what more you had to do to forget him. The wonderful Chris Evans had no right to give you hard time.

 

After giving directions the address you know by heart to the Taxi driver, you leaned back and starting to watch the quiet city. As the car continued to move on the empty road, your earlier determination had begun to disappear. The driver, who watched your strange behaviours from the rearview mirror, saw this scene many times; he knew you would create a scene somewhere tonight. There were longing and pangs of love in your eyes, he continued to drive, wishing for the best of you and to whom you were going. After thanking the man who wished you good luck, you walked to the porch of the house. You gritted your teeth to avoid running away with every step you took, and you looked back with every a few steps. It had never been so hard to walk into this door, where you came many times, when you remembered the last day you stormed out of the house, you pressed your lips together. You were so assured that you made the best decision for yourself, and you never even realize the mess you left behind. You didn’t know if Chris was home but you would try your luck. When you pressed the doorbell, you took a deep breath. You had no idea how cold you were or how helpless you looked.

“Y/N?” Chris couldn’t believe his eyes after seeing you, rubbing his sleepy eyes and blinking several times. No, he wasn’t dreaming, you were here, swaying at his door. “Are you okay? What are you doing here?”

“You,” your voice cracked when you began, there was enough alcohol in your breath to cause him to be uncomfortable and wrinkle his nose. “You are the worst man in the world, Evans.”

“What the-, what have I done?” Chris tried to make sense of you when he opened the door further and invited you in.

“When I’m trying to forget you, you can’t show up at random places in the city. You can’t look at me with your perfect smile, your bedroom eyes!” When you threw the first step in, your lungs were burning with the familiar smell that cuddled you, and the owner of smell being a few steps away from you didn’t help either. “Who are you to be on the giant screens, big billboards?”

“Y/N, you’re drunk. Gee, how much have you been drinking? "Chris wanted to support your body, which seemed to be about to be torn down at any moment, wanted to hold your arms moving too far and take you to the couch in the living room. When you saw the man stepping on you, you opened your eyes wide and ran a step back. The bad thing was that you forgot the flower pot right behind you. The flowerpot loudly slopped the moist soil inside, and Dodger woke up to look at what was going on. The dog took your smell and ran down the stairs, started looking for you in the house. When Dodger resting its big and soft body on your legs, you looked at the mess you created with guilty eyes.

"Fuck yeah, I’m drunk. It’s not so easy to forget you. Do you have any idea how it feels to run away from everything that reminds me of you? “You bent and stroked the dog; it licked your face happily.”Hello, Dodger, did you miss me? “Chris clapped his arms in the chest and watched you. Even his dog wasn’t cranky for the first time in days, he rolled his eyes, and at least he wasn’t the only one to not get over you.

"All right, that’s enough. You don’t know what you’re saying. You’re drunk and cold, come on, let’s shape you up. “You opened your mouth to appeal when Chris held you closer. The warmth of his fingertips touching your arm made you forget everything, and you felt like a puzzle that eventually found the other match. Chris took you back to the couch and smiled. "I’ll make you coffee, you better find a blanket, Dodger.” 

Later in the night, Chris continued to mind his business in the kitchen. When he remembered that you couldn’t drink coffee without anything sweet, he opened the cupboard; he heard murmurs from inside when he took the cookie box he bought for you but you didn’t have a chance to eat. When he cocked an ear to hear what you were talking to the dog, he bit inside his cheek to avoid a smile. As if Dodger could answer you, you were asking if there was another woman in the last few days. You were wondering if Chris was okay with the break up caused his grin to grow bigger. Who would give you alcohol when you were going through a breakup? Have they forgotten you weren’t good with booze or did you choose to drink yourself?

When he entered the living room with piping hot coffee and cookies, Chris couldn’t see you. When he looked around more carefully, his gaze met with your body lying on the couch, and he could see only your hair and eyes because you pulled the blanket to your head. He realized that the coffee no longer had any meaning; he sighed and left it on the coffee table. He took a small pillow to put it under your head and approached you. It was so strange to see you like this after your previous grumpy attitude; it was strange for Chris to admit to himself that he missed every aspect of you. Were not you the one who dumped him because you were tired of waiting for him and not seeing him for months? Were not you the one who stormed out and didn’t care Chris’s feelings? When he kneeled in front of the couch, there was no one to prevent him from doing what he was willing to do all night. When his fingers fell into your silky but messy hair, he shut his eyes, whimpering. He longed to feel your presence in this house so much that he would not hesitate to stroke your hair or to suck your sweet smell in.

“I thought I did not miss you, but then I saw your picture.” Your eyes still closed, you murmured and Chris pulled his hand back in an instant. You wanted him to keep stroking your hair, found his hand next to your body. “Please continue. Let me be with you one more night before my life returns into its bad old days. ”

“This isn’t over yet,” Chris whispered when he took his fingers back to your hair. “You always come running back to me and I always welcome you. I guess this became our thing now. ”

“Because you still love me.” Chris giggled at the fact that you were right even in your sleep, and a smile came on his lips as his laugh warmed up you. Hey, at least he didn’t claim the opposite.

“Try to get some sleep now; we can talk about it in the morning.” When Chris leaned and pressed a small kiss on your forehead, you enjoyed the closeness between you. He turned his head to the dog watching quietly at the corner, “Come on, Dodger, let’s Y/N sleep a bit. Good night, bacchante. ”

“Good night, jerk.”


End file.
